Bis ans Meer und wieder zurück
by whathobertie
Summary: Sie tauchten ab in die Zweisamkeit und die Erinnerung sagte ihr, dass die Wellen der Zeit sie hierher gespült haben. Cal/Gillian, Romanze/Humor, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Bis ans Meer und wieder zurück  
**GENRE:** Romanze/Humor  
**CHARAKTERE:** Cal, Gillian, Loker  
**PAIRING:** Cal/Gillian  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**SPOILER:** keine  
**WÖRTER:** 2.100  
**ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Sie tauchten ab in die Zweisamkeit und die Erinnerung sagte ihr, dass die Wellen der Zeit sie hierher gespült haben.

* * *

"Lass uns hier bleiben", sagte er leise, irgendwo ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. So nah, dass sie nicht nur seinen Atem warm auf ihrer Haut spürte, sondern auch jedes Gefühl, dass hinter den simplen Worten stand.

"Für immer?", fragte sie und überlegte einen Moment lang, wie lange für immer war. Ihre Zeitrechnung hatte aufgehört zu funktionieren, schien nicht mehr existent. Es gab nur noch diesen Moment.

"Heute und morgen."

Sie dachte an gestern und die Antwort sollte einfach sein, doch das war sie nie, wenn es ihn betraf.

"Nur heute und morgen", wiederholte er und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

* * *

_Sie fand ihn an seinem Rückzugsort, dem kleinen Raum voller Erinnerungen abgetrennt von seinem Büro. Er schien nicht fürchterlich überrascht, dass sie da war._

_"Ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst, aber ich habe da etwas für dich. Ich habe es gesehen und an dich gedacht." Sie lächelte ein wenig unsicher, doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sagte ihr, dass es okay war._

_Er drehte das Geschenk ein paar Mal in seinen Händen, bevor er es öffnete und eine antike Ausgabe seines Lieblingsbuches zum Vorschein kam._

_"Es ist eine Erstausgabe," erklärte sie und betrachtete ihn._

_Seine Augen leuchteten._

_"Happy Birthday."_

* * *

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah, dass er es ernst meinte. Keine Zweifel, nur der leicht verschlafene Ausdruck in seinen Augen und ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

"Wir haben Meetings morgen. Das Interview mit Jacobsen."

"Jemand kann das für uns übernehmen. Du versuchst mir doch immer zu vermitteln, dass wir all diese Mitarbeiter aus guten Gründen haben, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie zögerlich.

"Es ist nur ein Tag."

"Wo ist der Cal Lightman, der seine Firma nicht eine Minute aus den Augen lässt?"

Er blickte sich um, dann wieder zu ihr. "Nicht hier, fürchte ich. Sorry, Liebes."

* * *

_Seine Umarmung schien zu sagen, dass er nicht loslassen wollte. Sie schien noch mehr zu sagen, das er nicht in Worte fassen konnte, doch das war nichts Neues._

_Sie war es, die sich zuerst löste, weil das Gefühl immer stärker wurde, dass er es nicht tun würde. Vielleicht war es einfach nur Dankbarkeit, vielleicht auch etwas anderes._

_"Es ist nichts Besonderes", sagte sie und dachte an das Buch._

_"Doch, das ist es", hielt er dagegen. Seine Hände verschwanden in den Hosentaschen, als er sie ausgiebig musterte._

_"Was ist?"_

_"Hast du vielleicht Zeit, um mit mir essen zu gehen? Heute. Jetzt."_

* * *

"Hast du erwartet neben jemand anderem aufzuwachen? Tut mir echt leid."

"Es hätte George Clooney sein können."

"Und jetzt bin ich es. Blöd, oder?" Es war ein Spiel, nichts Ernstes, aber seine Augen sagten ihr, dass er nach Bestätigung suchte. Und wenn es nur ihre entblößte Haut an seiner war.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Brustkorb, gleich unterhalb des Halses, ließ das Gewicht ihrer Finger wirken. "Ist okay. Ich glaube, ich finde dich besser."

"Du glaubst?"

"Mir fehlt der direkte Vergleich."

Er presste ein wenig Luft durch die Lippen, die Augen verengt. "Ich mache nicht mit bei irgendwelchen Dreiern."

* * *

_Sie aßen und lachten und erinnerten sich an gemeinsame Momente. _

_Als sie einen Bissen des köstlichen Desserts nahm und er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, dachte sie, dass die Unbeschwertheit vergangener Tage zurückgekehrt war._

_"So eine Erstausgabe findet man nicht so oft", sagte er und beobachtete, wie sie Löffel für Löffel genoss. "Schon gar nicht rein zufällig. Hast du danach gesucht?"_

_Sie zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern. "Sagen wir mal, ich habe jemanden für mich suchen lassen."_

_Er lächelte und schien das, was ihre Worte auch sagten, in seinem Kopf abzuwiegen. "Clever. Hätte von mir sein können, die Idee."_

* * *

Er kam noch näher und wanderte mit seinen Zeigefinger von ihrem Schlüsselbein bis zu der sensiblen Stelle am Haaransatz in ihrem Nacken. Ganz langsam ließ sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen und sah ihn an.

"Und, was sagst du?", wollte er wissen. In Wirklichkeit erpresste er sie mit dem, was seine Finger taten.

"Ich weiß nicht, Cal."

"Sag mir, was du willst", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und drückte sie an sich.

Er wusste genau, was sie wollte.

"Okay", erwiderte sie irgendwann willenlos und ergab sich dem süßen Schicksal. "Aber du übernimmst das Lügen am Telefon."

"Deal", gab er zurück.

* * *

_Es war wahrscheinlich ihr Lieblingsplatz in DC bei Nacht. Das Licht spiegelte sich auf dem Wasser, während sie auf den Stufen des Second World War Memorials saßen und dem Zirpen der Grillen lauschten._

_Ein Kriegsdenkmal. Ausgerechnet._

_"Wallowski hat heute bei mir angerufen." Es brauchte nicht mehr, um ihren Punkt klarzumachen._

_"Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass wir den Fall nicht übernehmen." Er starrte unnachgiebig auf das Wasser und brachte seinen Punkt nicht weniger deutlich rüber._

_"Er ist mit einem guten Honorar verbunden."_

_"Nicht interessiert."_

_"Okay", sagte sie und versuchte in den Wogen des Wassers zu ergründen, was er ihr sagen wollte._

* * *

"Es ist kurz nach acht. An einem Sonntag", erklärte sie eindringlich und versuchte, ihm das Handy aus der Hand zu nehmen, doch er wand sich artistisch aus ihrem Griff und ließ sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen.

"Ich muss Torres anrufen, bevor du es dir anders überlegst."

Sie seufzte. "Ich schwöre, dass ich es mir nicht anders überlege."

"Du glaubst nicht, was Frauen neben mir im Bett schon alles geschworen haben. Ich gehe lieber auf Nummer sicher."

"Oh gut, der alte Cal Lightman ist zurück."

Er schenkte ihr ein allzu vertrautes Lächeln und drückte das Handy weiter an sein Ohr.

* * *

_"Wallowski und du—"_

_Sein Blick wandelte auf einem schmalen Grat zwischen Belustigung und Verärgerung. "Es gibt kein 'Wallowski und ich'."_

_"Nein?", fragte sie uns zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Ich dachte."_

_"Ich hab mit ihr geschlafen. Heißt nicht, dass ich sie heiraten muss. Ich hab's beendet und das ist alles."_

_Es klang simpel und ehrlich und trotzdem traf sie jedes Wort wie ein kleiner Stich in die immerwährende Wunde. Sie stellte nicht die Frage nach dem Warum._

_Doch er gab die Antwort trotzdem und spielte unruhig mit dem Autoschlüssel in seinen Händen. "Es ist nicht das, was ich will."_

* * *

"Hören Sie zu, Torres", begann er wenig sanft und sie konnte nur die Augen verdrehen bei so viel demonstrativer Lust an der Qual seiner Untertanen.

"Sie sind zu alt für durchzechte Nächte, also geben Sie sich einen Ruck und hören Sie zu."

Gillian gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps, doch er zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern.

"Dr. Foster und ich sind unterwegs bei einem Einsatz. Ein Fall. Nicht in DC. Hören Sie mir noch zu?"

Ein kurzer Moment der Stille folgte an seinem Ende.

"Was? Foster geht's gut. Sie hat den Spaß ihres Lebens."

Zumindest das war keine komplette Lüge.

* * *

_"Was willst du?"_

_"Nicht vor meinen Gefühlen davonrennen."_

_Er sah sie an und es sagte ihr alles. Alles. Nackt und ehrlich und ohne jeden Schutz._

_Sie seufzte und brach den Blickkontakt mit ihm. "Manchmal verwirrst du mich so sehr. Du reibst mir Wallowski unter die Nase, erwartest, dass ich für sie lüge, verspielst einen Millionenbetrag in Vegas und stellst mich als Spielverderberin dar, wenn es um die finanzielle Zukunft unserer Firma geht. Und dann sagst du Sachen wie diese."_

_Er schwieg lange. "Ich bin ein Idiot, oder?"_

_"Das definitiv." Sie blickte aufs Wasser und konnte die Dinge doch nicht ändern._

* * *

"Leicht erhöhte Stimmlage, flache Intonation, Wiederholungen, unnötige Details—ich habe mindestens acht Anzeichen für eine Lüge identifiziert."

"Ja?", fragte er und sah sie belustigt an. "Verklag mich doch."

"Ich wette, es gäbe da Sachen, mit denen ich dich ins Gefängnis bringen könnte", konterte sie kess und studierte die kleinen Fältchen rund um seine Augen.

"Sex in diesen Besucherzellen soll schon einen gewissen Reiz haben."

"Oh Gott", stöhnte sie und schloss die Augen, um das Bild aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen.

"Hast du was gesagt, Schatz?", fragte er unschuldig und sie konnte nur zu gut hören, wie viel Spaß er hatte.

* * *

_Es ging alles bergab, als er Claire ins Spiel brachte, während sie vor ihrer Haustür standen. Oder vielleicht ging es bergauf._

_"Wie geht's dir?", fragte er, überall Besorgnis auf seinem Gesicht._

_"Nicht so gut", gab sie zu und kämpfte gegen die Tränen._

_Er nahm sie in den Arm bis ein Kuss daraus wurde und irgendwann noch mehr. 'Scheiß drauf', dachte sie an einem Punkt. Das Gehirn ist darauf angelegt erst zu fühlen und dann zu denken. Hatte sie gelesen. Jetzt fühlte sie._

_Irgendwann zwischen aufgewühlten Laken in ihrem Bett sagte er ganz leise: "Bester Geburtstag überhaupt." _

_Er klang so glücklich._

* * *

"Der Regen hat aufgehört", stellte er fest und sah über sie hinweg zum Fenster hinaus.

"Du meinst, es wird ein schöner Tag?" Ihre Finger waren unterwegs auf neuem Territorium und doch kam er ihr so vertraut vor wie kein anderer.

"Ich weiß, dass es ein schöner Tag wird." Er lächelte und ihr klopfendes Herz schmolz ein wenig mehr dahin. Sie wusste nicht, wo all das enden sollte.

"Hast du Angst?", wollte sie kaum hörbar wissen.

"Alles zu vermasseln?" Er dachte einen Moment nach. "Die hätte ich auch, wenn wir jetzt nicht hier liegen würden. Angst ist gesund, erinnerst du dich?"

* * *

_Sie erwartete, dass er schwierig sein würde mit ihm, dass er entweder klammern oder sie ignorieren würde. Doch stattdessen war er so locker und unbeschwert wie schon lange nicht mehr._

_Ohne Vorwarnung packte er ihren Arm und zog sie neben sich her, bis sie mitten auf dem Gang vor Loker zu stehen kamen._

_"So, jetzt können Sie sich bei Dr. Foster entschuldigen." Er machte eine abwartende Handbewegung._

_Loker verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Tut mir leid, Dr. Foster."_

_"Herzerwärmend", blaffte Cal und zog sie wieder mit sich._

_"Das war jetzt wirklich nicht nötig, Cal."_

_"Aber witzig", erwiderte er und grinste breit._

* * *

Sie schloss die Augen und spürte einfach nur die Berührung seiner Hand, roch den leicht salzigen Film auf seiner Haut. Sie gehörte hier hin und an keinen anderen Ort.

"Ein Wunsch. Du hast einen Wunsch frei", sagte er, während seine Finger kleine Kreise zogen. "Was wäre es?"

"Schokokuchen mit flüssigem Kern", antwortete sie ohne zu zögern.

"Ich hoffe doch für erotische Spielchen."

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah seine leicht geweiteten Pupillen. "Lieber zum Essen, aber danke."

"Ist das dein einziger Wunsch?"

"Nein", sagte sie und ließ ihn doch darüber im Dunkeln, was in ihrem Kopf alles vor sich ging.

* * *

_Erst am Ende der Woche konnte keiner mehr darüber schweigen, was passiert war. Die Leichtigkeit war aufgebraucht, die Ungewissheit zurückgekehrt._

_Er kam in ihr Büro, als es bereits dunkel war und schlich um ihren Tisch herum wie der gezähmte Tiger im Käfig._

_"Hast du darüber nachgedacht? Über uns?"_

_Sie sah zu ihm auf und es drohte ihr Herz zu brechen. "Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, was das Ergebnis ist."_

_"Fahr mit mir ans Meer."_

_"Was?"_

_"Fahr mit mir weg. Ans Meer. Übers Wochenende." Seine Augen flehten einen Moment lang, bevor die Dunkelheit alles schluckte._

_Bis ans Meer und wieder zurück._

* * *

Es war ein Kuss und es war eine ganze Unterhaltung. So wie ihre Umarmungen es waren und sie fragte sich, ob sie es nicht schon früher hätten so machen sollen, wenn die Worte sie nicht mehr weitergebracht haben.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie fühlte, dass seine es auch waren. Es gab keine Mikroausdrücke, keinen Zweifel, keine Unsicherheiten bei dem, was man zu erkennen glaubte. Alles was sie wissen musste, sagte er ohne jedes Wort. Eindeutig, unumkehrbar.

"Ich bin vielleicht ein Idiot", erklärte er wenig später, als er kurz Luft holte, "aber nicht immer."

"Nicht immer", stimmte sie ihm zu.

* * *

_Sie liefen im Regen durch den nassen Sand, die Schuhe in den Händen, die Hosen hochgekrempelt. Der sanfte Nieselregen belebte ihre Haut und hatte seine Haare inzwischen in ein wildes Durcheinander verwandelt._

_"Das ist doch genau dein Limey-Wetter hier, oder?", rief sie gegen den aufbrausenden Wind an und beäugte ihn schelmisch von der Seite._

_"Hey, wir hatten drei, vier Mal Sonne im Jahr da, wo ich aufgewachsen bin. Woher glaubst du, habe ich sonst mein sonniges Gemüt?"_

_Sie lachte und nahm seine Hand, während sie gemeinsam den eiskalten Wellen auswichen._

_Es hätte perfekter nicht sein können. Nicht einmal mit Sonnenschein._

* * *

Sie dachte an all die Momente, die sie gemeinsam hatten. Die guten, die schlechten, die schweren, die wichtigen.

Sie hatten mehr miteinander geteilt als ein Ehepaar in zwanzig Jahren, viel mehr als das, was manche je mit anderen Menschen teilten. Ihr Herz lag verletzlich in seinen Händen, seines ruhte voller Vertrauen in ihren.

Sie fühlte immer noch, doch der Verstand hatte längst eingesetzt.

"Alles klar?", fragte er und sie sah, dass er es sah. Sie sah, dass er es verstand.

Es gab keine Antwort, nur eines wurde ihr bewusst.

Sie wollte, dass für immer länger war als heute und morgen.

**ENDE**


End file.
